Capriccioso Cantabile
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Kyungsoo mengalami trauma dan tidak ingin pergi lagi kesekolah. Dan kemunculan seorang Kim Jongin dalam hidupnya membuat semuanya berubah. "Aku tendonitis!". "Capriccioso Cantabile, Kyungsoo-ya". "Aku takuut...". "Tidakkah kau ingin kembali ke Rusia?". "Kita bersama mengikuti concours" . KaiSoo slight other couples. GS for all ukes. DLDR! Review?
1. Chapter 1

_Copriccioso Cantabile_

_._

_._

_._

_By shinjishinyuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Do Kyungsoo (17)_

_Kim Jong In (17)_

_And others_

_._

_._

_Rating: T_

_._

_._

_(p.s: GS for all ukes)_

_._

A.N: Author bawa FF baru padahal yang sebelumnya belum dilanjutkaaaan~! *bangga* *dikeplak HunHan*. Beautiful Sins lagi dalam proses penulisan. Tapi, entah mengapa author tiba-tiba aja pengen buat FF ini. mungkin lagi kangen KaiSoo moment *nyengir lugu* dan author ingin berterima kasih pada penulis novella Chokoréto, kak Prisca Primasari, karna dapat banyak bahan untuk FF ini, yah, walaupun dia mungkin tidak akan membaca ini. LOL.

.

Oke, _Happy Reading! ^^_

.

.

.

"_Kau menjijikan Do Kyungsoo!"_

"_Kau mati saja sekalian!"_

"_Jangan perlihatkan wajah menjijikanmu itu lagi dariku!"_

"_MATI SAJA KAU!"_

_._

_._

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Kyungsoo seketika terduduk. Nafasnya tersengal. Dengan perlahan dia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Mulai menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

Bayangan itu muncul lagi. Bayangan yang membuat Kyungsoo takut dan tak ingin pergi lagi ke sekolah. Dia merasa ingin mati saja dibandingkan pergi ke tempat itu.

Kyungsoo kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menangis dalam diam. Hatinya terus berdoa dan berteriak,

_TUHAN! HENTIKAN MIMPI BURUK INI!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Baiklah, untuk babak kedua kali ini, kalian akan dipasangkan oleh masing-masing peserta. Pasangannya adalah, nomor 1 dan 4, 2 dan 6, 23 dan 25, 12 dan 14, lalu…"_

_Mata bulatnya melirik ke arah kertas digenggamannya. Nomor 12. Dia segera melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencari siapakah nomor 14 itu. Dan pandangannya bertemu dengan _iris_ hitam kelam yang menakutkan. Namun dia tidak takut sama sekali. Dengan langkah mantap dia menghentakkan sepatunya menuju anak lelaki bermata hitam kelam itu. Anak lelaki itu sedari tadi memegang selembar kertas bernomor 14._

"_Jadi, apa yang kita mainkan?" Tanya anak itu tanpa basa-basi. Tidak ada waktu untuk perkenalan. Kalian dipasangkan dengan tiba-tiba dan harus segera bisa memainkan sebuah karya secara bersamaan dan akan dinilai sebentar lagi._

_Mata bulat itu kini berbentuk sabit, senyuman tercetak di bibir manisnya. Senyuman manis dan memiliki kesan tersendiri. "_Revolutionary Etude, _Chopin. Kau bisa, 'kan?"_

_Anak lelaki itu tertawa sinis, "kau tahu seleraku. Baiklah. Aku Kai."_

_Mata bulat itu membalasnya dengan tatapan yang mengartikan sesuatu, "tatapan matamu yang seolah akan membunuh orang-orang itu yang memberitahuku. Kita latihan. Aku D.O."_

_._

_._

"Kyungie, ada surat." Ibu Kyungsoo mendatanginya dan memberinya sepucuk amplop berwarna coklat keemasan. Kyungso tersenyum menerimanya. Dia tahu ini dari siapa.

"Jika Victoria _Songsaenim_ sudah datang panggil aku." Pinta Kyungsoo sembari melangkahkan kakinya naik menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin membaca surat ini sendirian.

_**Hei Kyungsoo.**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Aku dan yang lainnya juga baik-baik saja.**_

_**Oh ya, dua bulan lagi akan diadakan **_**concours**_**. Kau ikut, 'kan? Diadakannya juga tepat setelah ujian kelulusanmu.**_

_**Kami semua ingin kau ada lagi disini dan memainkan nada-nada itu.**_

_**Kyungsoo, datanglah kembali. Kau direkomendasikan masuk kesana.**_

_**Kami semua merindukanmu Kyungsoo.**_

_**Kembalilah.**_

_**-Edison Huang**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil map-nya dan menyelipkan surat itu ke dalam. Ini bukan surat pertama yang dia dapat. Temannya itu tetap mengirimkannya walaupun Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah membalasnya.

Dengan perlahan, air mata Kyungsoo menetes dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. _Iris_ coklatnya menatap ke jemarinya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak ada harapan lagi, Kyungsoo…" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Jam 2 siang ketika wanita berumur 28 tahun bernama Victoria itu datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Wanita itu selalu membawa aura nyaman disekitar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie-_ya_! Seperti biasa, hari ini kau tetap manis." Wanita itu tertawa manis dan segera meletakkan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman. Victoria duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo dan membuka bukunya, "Kyung, sebulan lagi ujian. Apa kau masih ingin seperti ini? Apa kau belum mau ke sekolah?" Tanya Victoria.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu dan menggeleng pelan.

Victoria lalu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sayang, "ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

.

.

.

Jam tujuh pagi, Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membereskan kamar kosong di sebelah kamarnya. Kata ayahnya semalam, anak sahabatnya akan datang untuk tinggal disini sementara. Seketika mata Kyungsoo bertemu pada tumpukan buku di sisi ruangan. Setelah dia kembali dari Rusia tiga tahun yang lalu, dia menaruh buku-buku itu disini karena kamar itu kosong.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan melihat buku-buku itu. Dia segera mengambil buku-buku itu dan menyusunnya di rak buku yang tersedia di kamar itu. Matanya menatap salah satu buku yang bertuliskan Schumann.

Kyungsoo segera menahan air matanya yang akan terjatuh dan menaruh buku itu rak lalu kembali membereskan kamar itu.

Bertepatan saat ia selesai, ia dipanggil oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk segera turun menemui tamunya. Kyungsoo berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika bertemu dengan tamunya itu. Seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Namun, anak itu terasa _familiar_.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tetap memasang senyumnya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Jongin." Dan Kyungsoo segera menyambutnya.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

a.n: ohehe, ini aneh, ya? *ngakak*. Author nggak tau harus bilang apa. Maaf ya kalau aneh. Btw, itu Beautiful Sins bakalan dilanjutkan koook, agak lama aja

.

.

.

_**Review pleaseeeee~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capriccioso Cantabile_

_._

_._

_._

_By: shinjishinyuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Do Kyungsoo (17)_

_Kim Jongin (17)_

_And others._

_._

_._

_._

_Rating: T_

_._

_._

_._

_GS for all ukes_

_._

_._

_a.n: _Okeeee~~! Kita ketemu lagi Capriccioso Cantabile! Ini lanjutan dari yang kemarin.

Langsung aja,

_Happy Reading! ^^_

_._

_._

_._

Jongin menatap puas kamar barunya. Suasananya benar-benar nyaman. Kyungsoo berada di dekatnya, ingin membantu lelaki ini membereskan barang-barangnya. Jongin lalu membuka salah satu kardus yang berisi buku-buku yang akan digunakannya. Kyungsoo lalu melongokkan kepalanya menatap ke isi kardus itu.

"Kau menyukai astronomi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. Dia mengambil salah satu buku tebal yang ber-_cover_ _galaxy_. Lalu berjalan menuju rak buku. Tertegun ketika menemukan beberapa buku asing yang ada di rak itu. "Emh, Kyungsoo-_ssi_, kenapa ada pertitur disini?" Tanya Jongin.

"A-ah, itu, kebetulan rak buku di kamarku penuh. Jadi aku menaruhnya disini. Tidak apa, 'kan?" Balas Kyungsoo gugup.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum, "tidak apa. Lagipula aku juga menyukai musik klasik. Coba kau lihat di bagian bawah kardus itu."

Kyungsoo menurut. Dia mengeluarkan buku-buku astronomi dan buku lain yang berupa novel, komik, dan buku pelajaran. Tubuhnya mematung mendapati banyaknya buku-buku partitur disitu.

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin, "A-anu, J-Jongin-_ssi_, aku ke kamarku, ya. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Jika perlu sesuatu, kamarku disebelah, kok."

Bahkan belum sempat Jongin membalas ketika Kyungsoo sudah melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Jongin hanya menatap sendu buku-buku partitur itu. Jongin mengambil buku yang bertuliskan Chopin, dan selembar foto terjatuh. Jongin memungut foto itu dan menatapnya. Itu adalah fotonya ketika kecil. Difoto itu, dia memegang piala juara satu sembari tersenyum datar. Disampingnya ada seorang anak perempuan yang tersenyum manis sembari memegang piala juara dua.

"_Concours…_" Gumam Jongin pelan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Kenapa dia begitu mudah menangis walau hanya melihat buku-buku partitur? Ah, menurutnya dia sangat cengeng!

Dia lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bantal. Kepalanya memutar kenangan lama yang membuatnya selalu terpuruk.

.

.

"_Kyung, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"_

"_Y-ya Luhan. Tapi, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar."_

"_Kau hanya gugup. Semangat! Ayo, sudah giliranmu."_

"_Terima kasih, Luhan."_

_._

"_KYUNGSOO! KAU MAU KEMANA?"_

"_Kyungsoo!"_

_["D.O dengan nomor urut 12 tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan panggung di tengah-tengah permainannya. Ada apa ini?]_

"_Tidak… tidak… kenapa begini…"_

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyematkan dasinya dan tersenyum ketika melihat seragam barunya sudah rapi dihadapan cermin. Seragam baru? Ya, Jongin sebelumnya bersekolah di Jepang sebelum akhirnya orangtuanya harus pindah ke Prancis. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke Korea, tempat kelahiran Jongin. Sebenarnya sangat nanggung memindahkannya sebulan sebelum ujian kelulusan. Namun Jongin iya-iya saja. Lagipula sepertinya dia akan menyukai sekolah barunya ini. Karena ayahnya lah yang memiliki sekolah itu. Ayahnya mengendalikan sekolah itu dari jauh. Jongin tersenyum mengingat bahwa ayahnya dengan sempurna memimpin sekolah itu secara tidak langsung.

Selain itu, karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin, orangtuanya menitipkan Jongin ke sahabatnya, orangtua Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyampirkan ranselnya dibahunya untuk segera pergi. Dia takut terlambat karena terlalu lama membiarkan author menjelaskan alur cerita pada pembaca. Jongin sempat melirik ponselnya dan melihat adanya pesan masuk. Dia segera membukanya dan membacanya.

_**From: Kris Wu**_

_**Aku, Chanyeol, dan Sehun akan mengikuti **_**concours**_**.**_

_**Bagaimana denganmu?**_

_**Tao sedang berusaha memikirkan berbagai cara untuk kembali mengajak pianis itu mengikuti **_**concours**_**.**_

_**Ikutlah. Orang-orang pasti sangat senang melihatmu memainkan **_**Transcendental Etude no. 10. **_**Atau **_**Pr****é****lude ****à**** l'apr****é****s-midi d'un faune. **_**Kau mungkin akan membuat Claude Debussy kembali ke dunia karena ingin melihatmu memainkan piano dengan luar biasa.**_

Jongin tersenyum dan segera membalas pesan itu. Dia lalu menaruh ponselnya di saku celana dan keluar dari kamar. Dia turun ke ruang makan dan menemukan Kyungsoo dan Ibu Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan.

Jongin lalu membungkuk sebagai salam dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Pagi, Jongin-_ah_. Siap kesekolah pagi ini?" Tanya Ibu Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat. "_Ne_! Ah, Kyungsoo-_ssi_, kau tidak kesekolah?" Tanya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang menunduk makan.

"Panggil saja seperti biasa. Kita terlalu formal. Ah ya… selain itu aku _homeschool…ing_." Kyungsoo terbata ketika mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat seragam Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. Ibu Kyungsoo pun menyendokkan nasi goreng ke piring Jongin. Lelaki itu berterima kasih lalu melahap sarapannya. "Wuoh! Enak sekali! Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Kyungsoo." Jawab Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Enak sekali!" Tutur Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Jongin segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bersiap pergi. Dia segera pamit lalu menuju mobil yang disediakan ayahnya untuk transportasinya. _GPS_ yang disediakan di mobil memudahkan Jongin menemukan sekolahnya.

Sesampainya disana, Jongin segera pergi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Agar ia bisa lebih cepat masuk ke kelas barunya. Karena dia tahu, kepala sekolahnya itu pasti…

Jongin mengetuk pelan pintu kepala sekolah, lalu membukanya.

"JOOOOOONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN~!"

Tuh 'kan.

Wanita berumur 37 tahun itu, yang berstatus sebagai kepala sekolah, sekaligus adik dari ayah Jongin, sekaligus bibinya.

Jongin kali ini harus membiarkan bibinya memeluk erat tubuhnya hingga hampir sesak nafas.

"_I-Imo…._ Sesak…" Tutur Jongin susah payah.

Wanita itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di sofa yang ada diruangannya.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah ibumu? Juga kabar Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, dan yang lainnya?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Mereka baik-baik saja, Ivy _Imo_." Jawab Jongin.

Ivy tersenyum. Lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya! Selamat atas kemenanganmu pada _concours _ tahun lalu! Hahaha. Aku telat satu tahun."

Jongin tertawa. "Tidak apa." Ujarnya bertepatan saat bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Oh, sudah masuk. Ayo, kuantar ke kelas barumu."

.

.

.

"Kelas 12-1. Hm, seperti tanggal lahir _rival_ku dulu." Gumam Jongin melihat papan kayu yang digantung di atas pintu kelas.

"_Rival_mu yang mana?" Tanya Ivy.

"Lima tahun yang lalu. Yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan _concours_ di tengah-tengah permainan." Jawab Jongin.

"Terserah. Baiklah, selamat menikmati hari pertamamu disekolah." Balas Ivy lalu pergi.

Jongin mengetuk pintu kelas sebelum masuk ke dalam. Dia segera masuk dan berjalan menuju meja guru, dimana ada seorang pria yang menatapnya.

"Ya, anak-anak. Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu." Pria itu mempersilahkan.

Jongin membungkuk pelan lalu menghadap ke seluruh penghuni kelas. Kemudian tersenyum. Membuat beberapa siswi memekik perlahan. "_Annyeonghaseo! Joneun, _Kim Jongin, _imnida_! Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Salam kenal!"

"Tunggu! Kau Kai yang memenangkan _concours_ bertingkat internasional tahun lalu?" Tanya seorang siswa.

Jongin mengangguk kikuk. Apakah dia seterkenal itu?

Guru itu berdehem pelan, "Nah, Jongin, silahkan pilih dimana kau ingin duduk."

Jongin membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih lalu berjalan menuju dua bangku kosong di sudut kanan, ketiga dari belakang, yang sedaritadi menarik perhatiannya. Jongin menaruh tasnya di bangku satunya, dan duduk di bangku satunya. Dia duduk di dekat jendela. Ketika Jongin melirik ke meja disebelahnya, dia baru menyadari ada yang aneh dari bangku itu.

_**MATI KAU!**_

**YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH!**

_**PEREBUT PACAR ORANG!**_

_**SEKALIAN SAJA DITELAN BUMI!**_

"Wuoh, keren." Gumam Jongin melihat tulisan-tulisan itu yang diukir menggunakan… sepertinya _cutter_.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bercermin menatap dirinya. Dia hanya bisa menahan pedih melihat rambutnya pendek tepat di atas pundak.

Dia merindukan rambut panjangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam melihat Jongin yang memakai seragam sekolah tadi. Dia ingat jelas, itu adalah seragam sekolah untuk laki-laki di sekolahnya yang tidak pernah lagi ia datangi itu.

Kyungsoo takut untuk pergi ke sekolah. Trauma yang dimilikinya di sekolah itu terlalu mengerikan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah gadis yang benar-benar membuatnya takut pergi ke sekolah.

Mata bulat indahnya menatap kesepuluh jemarinya. Kenangan akan lima tahun yang lalu itu kembali terputar. Ketika ia berlari dalam tangisan menyusuri malam. Ketika ia sampai di rumah dan mendapat kabar bahwa orang yang disayanginya telah pergi. Ketika ia kehilangan motivasi hidupnya.

Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

Lalu dia teringat akan seorang lelaki yang selalu duduk tepat dibelakang bangkunya. satu-satunya orang yang membelanya diantara teman-teman kelasnya yang hanya bisa membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

Sahabatnya, Kim Hyu Gan.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di bangkunya. Sekarang waktunya istirahat tapi dia tidak ingin pergi ke manapun. Jongin justru menatap bangku disebelahnya. Dia bingung tentang bangku ini. Apakah memang mejanya itu telah didesain untuk menuliskan kata-kata kasar seperti itu?

"Terkejut?"

Jongin menoleh dan menemukan sosok seorang anak lelaki yang duduk dibelakangnya. Rambutnya hitam legam, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih, wajahnya manis, dan berkacamata. Tapi gayanya sama sekali tidak cocok sebagai seorang _nerdy_. Jongin bisa melihat jelas ransel keluaran _Gucci_ terbaru yang digunakannya. Dia sangat… _update about fashion?_

"Ah, maksudmu apa? Dan maaf, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "namaku Kim Hyu Gan. Aku duduk dibelakangmu, dan dibelakang gadis yang selalu duduk disitu. Maksudku tadi, kau terkejut melihat tulisan-tulisan itu?" Hyugan menunjuk ke arah bangku dengan meja penuh coretan _cutter_(?) itu.

"Kim Hyu Gan? Maksudmu HyuAn? Yang mendapatkan juara satu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di kompetisi internasional?" Balas Jongin.

Hyugan mendengus, "woah, kau hebat mencari informasi."

Jongin tertawa lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Hyugan. "Tentu. Aku ingat jelas anak lelaki yang meninggalkan kompetisi lima tahun yang lalu. Bersamaan dengan _rival_ku waktu itu. Lalu setahun kemudian kau muncul lagi di kompetisi."

"Ah ya…, dia disebut _rival_mu semenjak kalian memainkan _Revolutionary Etude_ karya Chopin di umur kalian yang cukup belia." Balas Hyugan.

"Ya. Kau juga disebut _Violin Kid_ karena memainkan _Claire De Lune_ yang membawamu menjadi juara 1 di kompetisi Junior dulu." Jongin tersenyum. "Ah, apakah orang-orang tahu kau adalah HyuAn?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. aku merahasiakan identitasku. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang penjilat jika mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang direkomendasikan masuk di N. A. Rimsky-Korsakov Saint Petersburg State Conservatory. Kau juga direkomendasikan, 'kan? Bahkan _Professeur _O'Claire memberimu beasiswa untuk jurusan piano, 'kan?" Hyugan terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek sesuatu, namun wajahnya berubah sendu dan dia menaruh ponselnya di meja sambil terus menatap benda itu.

"Kau juga diberikan beasiswa oleh _Professeur_ Yuri Simonov. Dia menawarkanmu masuk di Moscow Philharmonic Orchestra." Jongin masih tetap saja tersenyum. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu HyuAn di sekolah ini. Sang pemain biola terkenal. Di umurnya yang masih belia, dia telah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan. Sama seperti Jongin.

"Hm. Oh, dua puluh menit lagi masuk. Aku ke kantin dulu." Hyugan berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Jongin semakin yakin Hyugan sangat _update about fashion_ karena dia melihat sepatu merek _New Balance_ yang seingatnya baru dikeluarkan semalam oleh produk itu.

"Hai, Kai~" Seketika Jongin merinding mendengar nada manja itu. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua terlihat mendekati Jongin dan duduk di atas meja Jongin.

Jongin menatap gadis itu sembari tersenyum. Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum malu sejenak lalu memasang raut wajah menggoda, "namaku Jung Soojung. Tapi, aku biasa dipanggil Krystal."

Jongin membungkuk sekilas. "Ah ya, sekedar informasi juga, aku adalah pemasok terbesar untuk saham disekolah ini. hampir seperti… ya, pemilik sekolah." Tutur Krystal.

Jongin mendengus. Tertawa dalam hati. Namun dia memaksakan diri untuk menghormati gadis dihadapannya. Yang menurut Jongin seperti wanita panggilan.

"Kau mengganggu. Pindah." Hyugan lewat dan meletakkan segelas _iced cappuccino_ di meja Jongin. Sedangkan lelaki itu sendiri memegang segelas _Taro Bubble Tea_. Hyugan lalu duduk kembali di belakang Jongin.

"Kenapa kau marah? Apa urusanmu? Mungkin sebaiknya kau urursi saja pelacur murahan itu." Balas Krystal lalu mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku ke bangkuku dulu, Kai~"

Jongin hanya menangguk. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menunjukkan segelas kopi itu ke Hyugan. Namun tidak jadi melihat tatapan mata Hyugan yang sendu menatap bangku disamping Jongin.

"Kim Hyu Gan." Panggil Jongin.

Hyugan lalu menatap Jongin. "Apa?" Balas Hyugan lalu meneguk minuman berwarna ungu pucat itu.

"Kenapa kau membelikanku ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Pianis sering membuat karyanya sendiri. Hingga terkadang mereka tidur larut dan mengonsumsi kopi. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, dia cenderung tertarik pada kopi dan sering meminumnya. Benar, 'kan, Kim Jong In, anak dari pem-mmmmhp!" Jongin dengan segera membekap mulut Hyugan sebelum ada yang mendengar tentang itu.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang itu." Titahnya sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Hyugan.

Hyugan hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menatap ponselnya. Tatapan matanya kembali sendu. Dan terdengar seorang anak lelaki yang duduk disamping Krystal berkata dengan nada mengejek, "masih mengharapkan pelacur itu, Hyugan?!" Diiringi dengan tawa dari teman-teman kelasnya, kecuali Jongin yang bingung.

Hyugan hanya mendesis memainkan ponselnya. Jongin menatap Hyugan, "_Seriously!_ Siapa yang dimaksud pelacur oleh mereka?"

Hyugan tertawa sinis. Tapi Jongin bisa mendengar dengan jelas kesedihan dalam tawa itu. "Sahabatku."

Dan setelah itu, Hyugan memalingkann wajahnya. Jongin mengerti. Mungkin Hyugan tidak ingimn bicara lagi. Maka yang dia lakukan adalah membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Hyugan. Jongin memutuskan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya. Tenggelam dalam alunan musik Mozart.

Namun,

Dia bisa mendengar isakan pelan Hyugan.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaf banget . author merasa mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian. Mau gimana lagi, author sendiri sibuk. Ini aja mohon-mohon dulu ama kakak buat update cerita, soalnya sekarang minggu UAS disekolah author. Nanti setelah author UAS, author bakalan update Beautiful Sins dan Capriccioso Cantabile, plus cerita baru. Oke?

.

.

_Review please?_


End file.
